Goodbye Acmetropolis
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: The Loonatics are disbanded, and Cassidy must return to her homeland. Will Tech ever see her again? Sequel to Gotta Go My Own Way
1. All For Nothing?

**Full Summary: The Loonatics are disbanded when the villians suddenly stop being evil. Cassidy and Tech are both heartbroken when they learn that Cassidy must return to Sari, her homeland. But, when chaos strikes again, the Loonatics must band together once more to prove that not all good things come to an end. Soon, Cassidy and Tech are reunited. But, what Cassidy thought was to be a simple rescue of her father and sister turns out to be a life-or-death battle against her older brother, Andrew. A battle that ends with the Loonatics making the ultimate sacrifice, the loss of a team member. Now, Cassidy is desperate to stop her brother and return to Acmetropolis. But, Cassidy's father won't let her. And when he finds out about Cassidy and Tech's love for each other, he decides to do whatever it takes to keep them apart. But, Cassidy won't be alone in her battle. Maria, her older sister, is determined to help her, along with the other Loonatics and Zadavia. But will it be enough? Or will Cassidy give up first?**

**Prologue: "All For Nothing?"**

It's another normal day at Loonatic's headquaters. Ace had finished a training session and was now meditating. Lexi was listening to her Music Blaster while reading a magazine. Duck was watching TV while Rev was playing air hockey by himself, with Slam watching him.

Tech and Cassidy were not to be found in the main room, as Cassidy was practicing her ice skating. Tech was 'watching' her. That is, without Cassidy knowing.

There was only one thing wrong with this otherwise peaceful day. Zadavia had not appeared to give them a mission. In fact, it had been over a month since they had a mission. and it was starting to worry them.

Suddenly, Zadavia's hologram appeared. "Loonatics, I have something of the most high importance to tell you. I need all of you here."

Rev disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later with Tech and Cassidy. All the Loonatics gathered around.

"As you may have noticed, the supervillains have been very quiet for a long time." Zadavia began.

They nodded, inwardly fearing what she was about to say.

"I am very sorry to inform you that the government has decided that they no longer need you seven." Zadavia paused. "You're being disbanded."

"What? There must be some sort of mistake!" Ace blurted.

"I wish there was. But, there isn't"  
Rev tried to cheer everyone up. "Look on the bright side, at least we'll still be together!"

Zadavia shook her head. "Everyone but Cassidy. I believe that her father will be wanting her to return to Sari"  
"But, he can't do that!" Cassidy excliamed, almost in tears.  
"Unfortunately, he can. I'm sorry. And I will miss you all imensely. Zadavia... out."

**(End chapter)**

**GASP! IT CANNOT BE! NO MORE LOONATICS?! THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT IS COMING TO AN END!**

**heeh... caps lock... again... sorry... lol!  
Anyway, this is the result of me listening to, "Gotta Go My Own Way" and "Everyday" for the past 3 hours straight. lol.**


	2. Goodbye, Forever?

**Chapter 1: "Goodbye, Forever"  
**

The next few days seemed to creep by for the Loonatics. They spent most of their time shutting down everything and packing up thier stuff. But, for Cassidy, every day that passed showed. She became jumpy and nervous again, and refused to eat. Her fate was still undecided, and it was driving her nuts. Tech watched over her worriedly.

The affects of their new fate showed on all the Loonatics. Everyone was very quiet, even Rev, who almost never ran out of something to talk about.

Everyone jumped when Zadavia's hologram appeared, but Cassidy, weakened by the combination of little food and even less sleep, fainted.

Tech layed her on the couch. Within a few minutes she came to. She glanced up at Tech, an unvoiced question in her eyes. Tech's grim expression was all she needed to realize that her nightmare had come true. She was going back to Sari.

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

Cassidy faced Ace first. She held out her hand. "Ace, it's been an honor working under you"

Ace took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "The honor's mine. You've been a great Loonatic"

She smiled at him before turning to Lexi. Lexi reached out and hugged her. "Take good care of yourself"

"Thanks, Lexi. For being a great friend." They broke apart and Cassidy faced Duck. "Duck, I honestly don't know what I'll do without you around to make the wrong comment at the wrong time"

"Of course you won't." Duck said.

Cassidy giggled and hugged Duck. "And thanks for being understanding when you learned that I was an orphan, and a princess"

Duck frowned nervously. "Yeah, understanding." Just then, a flash of voices returned to Duck:

_'Why don't you tell her?'_

_'I just don't want to screw things up between us, she's... well...'_

_'Special to you?'_

_'Yeah, special.'_

Before Cassidy could move, she was scooped up by large, furry arms. "I miss you, Cassidy." Slam sobbed.

"I'll miss you too, Slam." Cassidy replied. Slam set her down in front of Rev. "I will never forget you, Rev"

"I won't either, and here, I made something for you to remember us by." He handed Cassidy a picture frame of all seven of them.

Cassidy's eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you so much, Rev. This means a lot to me." She hugged him.

Cassidy faced Tech. For a moment, she couldn't breathe. She forced herself to say something. "Well, I... I guess this is goodbye."

_'Come on, tell her.'_ Tech's mind urged, but all that came out was, "Yeah... I guess so." Without even thinking about it, he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Cassidy hooked her arms around Tech's neck. "I don't want to leave, Tech." She sobbed.

"I don't want you to, either. Don't worry, everything will work out." He tried to sound hopeful, but inside, he wasn't so sure.

Cassidy pulled away from him. Tech gently pressed his thumb under her eye, wiping away the tear that was falling down. "I promise you, no matter what happens, I will not rest until we see each other again. I promise."

Cassidy smiled. "Goodbye, Tech."

"Goodbye, Cassidy."

Tech took her hand and helped her into her father's awaiting spaceship. Cassidy slowly let go of Tech's hand. As it left, Ace, Lexi, Rev, Duck, Slam and Tech waved goodbye. Cassidy waved back.  
When the ship disappeared, Tech's head hung, looking at the ground. Lexi and Ace exchanged worried looks. Rev set his hand on Tech's shoulder.

_'You blew it, Tech. Now, she'll never know'_  
**(End chapter)**


	3. Tech and Cassidy's Love

**Chapter 3: "Tech and Cassidy's Love"**

Cassidy sat in her room, staring at the picture Rev had given her. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in." Cassidy called out.

Maria entered her room. She had a big smile on her face. "Quick, Cassidy, you must get ready"

"For what?" cassidy questioned, confused.

"Father has a suprise for you! But first, you must get changed"

Honestly, Cassidy had no arguement against the clothes she was wearing, jeans and a t-shirt, but went along with Maria. A few minutes later, she and Maria walked out of her room, only to be met by thier father, along with Prince Edward and his parents.

Cassidy looked at her father in suprise. "Father, I... I can't do this..." She turned away.

King John reached out and grabbed his daughter's arm. "Please, honey, just give him a chance. Try. For me, please"

Cassidy sighed. "Okay. I'll try"

King John smiled. "That's my girl"

Cassidy slowly approached Prince Edward. She bowed to his parents. As she stood up, her shoe became caught in her dress hem. When she stepped, she fell forward, landing on the floor. Instinctively, she tried to grab something. Unfortunately, she grabbed the tablecloth, pulling it off the table and sending everything on it flying. Most of it landed all over Prince Edward's parents.

"Oh my, I am soo very sorry!" Cassidy apologized. She slowly glanced up at her father, dreading to see what he thought.

King John looked furious. "Aurora.." He began.

Cassidy knew what was coming. She cut him off. "Well, at least I tried!" She ran out of the room.

King John was about to follow her, but Maria stopped him. "Maybe I should talk to her." She suggested. Her father consented.

_Look at me _

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

Maria found Cassidy in the garden, sitting on the edge of one of the ponds. When she came closer, she found out that Cassidy was crying. Maria sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

_Or a perfect daughter _

_Can it be_

Cassidy shook her head. "I don't belong here"

"That's not true! You're just, having trouble settling in, is all"

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

"No! Did you see what happened? I completely humiliated myself, you, and father in one shot! I'm not meant to be a princess"

_Now I see _

_That if I were truely to be myself_

Maria's face softened. "You miss your friends, don't you"

_I would break my family's heart_

"Yes." Cassidy replied. "They're my best friends, the only friends I've ever had. You see, before I became a Loonatic, I was alone. No one wanted to be my friend. But, when I met the Loonatics, everything changed. They turned my life around for the better. And for the longest time, they've been the closest thing I had to a real family. That is, until Father found me. But, even after that, they never changed"

_Who is that girl I see _

_Staring straight back at me?_

"I understand. It must of been very hard for you to leave them"

Cassidy nodded. "I mean, Sari is nice and it's great being with my real family but, Acmetropolis is my home. I wasn't sure of it before, but now I'm positive, I'm not cut out for the princess life." She paused for a moment. "Besides, if I do marry, I want it to be for love"

_Why is my reflection _

_Someone I don't know?_

Maria smiled as she saw Cassidy's eyes glaze over. "There is someone, isn't there"

"Huh?" Cassidy replied, snapped out of her dream.

"You're in love with someone right now, and I can tell it's not Prince Edward"

_Somehow I cannot hide _

_Who I am_

"No, no it isn't"

"It's Tech, right?"

Cassidy looked at her sister in suprise. "How did you?"

_Though I've tried_

"When you and your friends came here, I could tell by just the way you acted around each other. I could tell that you two were close."

Cassidy frowned. "Well, it doesn't matter now, cause he is millions of miles away. Besides, what would Father say?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will all work out in the end." Maria hugged her younger sister. Just then, her eyes glowed peach momentarily. A picture flashed in Maria's mind. _'Should I tell her what I saw?'_ she asked herself.

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

"Thanks, Maria." Cassidy hugged her older sibling back.

_'Na, I'll let her find out for herself._' Maria smiled. "You're welcome." Maria stood up and left.

_When will my reflection show_

Cassidy stayed there for a while, just staring down at her reflection in the water. She took the sleeve of her dress and wiped away the make-up that covered her face. Then, she unpined her hair, letting it fall down her shoulders. _'When will father realize that this is not me?'_

_Who I am inside?  
_

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.  
**

"I'm getting worried about Tech." Rev declared as he sat down at the breakfast table. The government had been nice enough to buy the Loonatics a house nearby the old tower. "He's not coming for breakfast, again"

"Poor Tech. He's been like this ever since Cassidy left. He's lonely without her." Lexi said.

"I'll go talk to him." Ace suggested, standing up and walking to Tech's new lab that he set up in one of the extra rooms. He knocked on the door. "Eh, Tech, old buddy, you wanna come for breakfast"

Tech opened the door. "No thanks, Ace. I'm not hungry"

"Tech, you haven't been hungry in days. What's buggin' ya"

"Nothing." Tech replied flatly.

"There's gotta be somethin'. Now, spill"

Tech sighed. "Why is it whenever I decide not to eat you guys get so worried about me? I'm fine"

"I's one thing if you just skip one meal, but you haven't eaten in days. Do you want to talk about it"

Tech sat down in his chair. "Well, I guess I just miss Cassidy"

"We all do"

Tech was silent for a while. Then, he spoke up. "Cheif, do you mind if I... told you a secret"

"Sure, it's safe with me"

"Thanks. The truth is, I... I love her"

"Come again?" Ace blinked.

"I love Cassidy. I really do. And now, with her gone"

Ace set his hand on Tech's shoulder. "You don't need to say another word. I completely understand"

"You don't think that it's wrong because she's a princess and I'm.. well, me"

Ace shook his head. "No, in fact, I really don't see Cassidy fitting in as a princess. She's got too much spirit for the whole people-cleaning-up-after-you and people-bowing-at-you-everywhere-you-go deal"

"I just wish there was something I could do. But, there isn't"

"I do, too, Tech. I really do"

**(End Chapter)**


	4. All Or Nothing

**Chapter 4: "All Or Nothing"**

"Is Tech okay?" Lexi asked worriedly when Ace came out of Tech's lab.  
"To a point." Ace replied.

"How serious is it?" Rev asked.

"Must be very serious, he actually admitted that he misses her." Ace said.

"Who misses who?" Duck asked as he stepped into the conversation.

"Tech misses Cassidy." Rev answered.

Duck was silent as he pondered what Tech had told him a while ago.

"Don't worry, guys. I mean, the villians can't keep this up forever, right?" Ace asked. The others were silent, not sure what to say. "Oh, come on! Who are we?"

_Cause they ain't got a clue_

"The Loonatics. But, we kinda aren't." Rev pointed out

"Bird Brain over there has a point." Duck agreed.

"Who are we?" Ace asked again.

"The Loonatics." They replied, catching on.

_If we were in their shoes_

"Who are we?" Ace repeated.

"The Loonatics!" They shouted.

_We'd shut right up_

"Right. And we are not gonna let a few people break us up! We disband when I say-so. and I say, 'no!'" Ace put his hand out. "Now, who's with me?"

_Take us as we are_

Lexi put her hand on top of Ace's. "I am!"

_Or not at all_

"Me too Me too Me too Me too!" Rev shouted excitedly, placing his hand over Lexi's.

"Me three!" Slam grumbled happily, adding his hand to the pile.

_We ain't ever gonna change ourselves for no one_

All eyes were now on Duck. Duck sighed. "Okay, but only because my public is missing their hero!"

_No compromise_

Ace nodded. "Now, we just need Tech and Cassidy to join us, then it'll be perfect."

"Tech will definitly join! I know it!" Rev chirped in.

_Cause it's our lives_

"But what about Cassidy? She's miles away." Lexi pointed out.

"Rule Number one, guys. Never leave your partner behind. And Cassidy is still a part of this team. As long as she wants to, though."

_It's all or nothing_

**.ORANGE TRIANGLE.**

Tech's lab was silent. Tech stood up from his chair and walked toward the window. The house was much closer to AcmePark than the tower was, and Tech could see it from the window. As he spotted the place where, according to his calculations, was that special spot, Tech felt like he just got kicked in the stomach. _'How am I ever going to get over her? She's millions of miles away. If only I could at least talk to her.'_ Suddenly, Tech got an idea. 'Talk to her... genius!'

"So, what are you working on, Tech?" Rev asked.

"Something..." Tech said, too interested in what he was doing to really answer.

"Looks like it's supposed to attach to something, am I right, Tech? Am I? Am I?"

"Yes." Tech sighed. "It's supposed to attach to our communicators."

"But why are you doing that? We don't have our uniforms anymore!"

Tech blinked. He hadn't thought of that. "I guess I'll have to make a few changes"

Rev left the room worried. _'Tech always thinks of every factor while building something, and he almost never makes a mistake.'_ Rev wondered what the invention was supposed to do, and if they would ever be the Loonatics again. Most of all, Rev wondered if Tech would ever be the same again.

**.RED TRIANGLE.**

"Knock knock. Can I come in?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, you can." Came Cassidy's less-than-enthusiastic response.

"I'm guessing that the 'talk' didn't go too well, huh?"

Cassidy shook her head. "I don't understand, it's like he's trying to ignore me."

Maria sat beside her on her bed. "No, he isn't trying to ignore you. He's trying to do what he thinks is best for you."

"But, that's exactly it! He doesn't know that this isn't best for me because he's ignoring everything I say!"

"Well, that' the way he is. He's very protective and stubborn. And we are all he has. He doesn't want to lose us like he lost Mother. He may be going overboard with you because you remind him so much of her."

"I do?"

"Yes. Mother was very stubborn, but also soft-hearted and kind. She had lots of spirit and courage and a mind of her own. When something didn't feel right to her, she fought untill it was right. And that'a what you've got to do. You've got to prove to Father that Acmetropolis and your friends really do mean everything to you. If you do that, then he'll be willing to listen."

"Thanks, Maria." Cassidy gave her older sister a tight hug.

Maria smiled and hugged her younger sibling back. "I really want you to be happy, and so does Father. And by the sounds of it, you're not gonna be happy untill you're back with your friends. Especially Tech." Maria winked.

Cassidy giggled. "Guilty as charged." Maria laughed with her and left the room, leaving Cassidy filled with new energy and determination.

Just then, Cassidy's cellphone rang. Cassidy picked it up, confused. She knew next to nobody on Sari, and Earth was too far away. Her heart flew when she read the caller ID. _'But, how?'_ She answered it cautiously. "Hello?"

**(End Chapter)**

**So, who is Cassidy's mystery caller? Betcha can't guess!**


	5. Gotta Go My Own Way

**Yeah, the part where Tech is describing what his invention does, the scientific stuff was completely made up by me. That's why it makes no sense. Oh, and if you're wondering why the lyrics to the song, "Gotta Go My Own Way" are diferent from what they really are, it's cause I changed them a little. Don't hurt me.**

**  
Chapter 5: "Gotta Go My Own Way"**

"I never thought I'd hear your voice again."

"Tech?" Cassidy gasped in disbelief. "But... how?"

"I've been busy in the lab..." He chuckled.

"Oh, I miss you guys so much! How is everyone? How are you?" She asked.

"We miss you, too. Everyone's doing fine. How are you?"

"Okay... I guess.." She said slowly.

"You don't sound okay..." Tech was worried.

"Well... my father broke his promise."

"What? He's trying to match you with a prince?"

"Yes. So far, Maria is the only one here willing to listen to me. I've tried dozens of times to tell my father that I don't want this, but he's ignoring me. Oh, Tech, I just want to go home."

Tech was silent, not sure what to say. He felt something choking his throat. She sounded so lonely.. so scared. He wanted to somehow be with her. He wanted to hug her and never let her go. "I... I'm sure he'll realize it soon."

"Thanks, Tech." Cassidy smiled. "Hearing you say that makes it seem less impossible."

Tech smiled, too. "I'm sorry, but supper's ready. I'd better go before they send Rev in here to drag me out."

Cassidy giggled. "Okay. I hope to hear from you again."

"Me, too. I miss you, Cassidy."

"I miss you, too, Tech."

Tech turned the phone off. He sighed._ 'How could he do that to her?'_ He shook his head. _'At least she has Maria with her. She seems to be the only one there that is listening to her.' _He walked to the kitchen/dinning room, where everyone was sitting at the table. Much to his suprise, Zadavia was also there. He faked a smile at her. "Hello, Zadavia."

Zadavia smiled back at him. "Hello, Tech. I just wanted to check on all of you. How are you?"

_'First Cassidy asks me that, now Zadavia is. I think I'm seeing a pattern here.'_ He thought. "Fine, you?"

"I'm good."

Tech joined them at the table. Zadavia glanced at him worriedly. He just poked at the food on his plate boredly, his mind seemed to be somewhere else. She cleared her throat. "Tech, Ace was telling me about your invention. How is it going so far?"

Her voice seemed to snap Tech out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I tested it today."

"Did it work?" Rev asked.

"Yes it did."

"But you don't seem happy about it." Lexi pointed out.

"What does it do?" Ace asked.

"It expands and strengthens the waves of certain electronics, such as, a cellphone." Tech paused. "I was trying to reach Cassidy..."

"Did you talk to her?" Rev questioned, excited.

"Yes."

"How is Cassidy?" Zadavia asked.

"Homesick. Afraid she'll never see us again. Angry at her father. But, other than that, she's doing fine."

"Why is she upset with him?" Ace questioned.

"He broke his promise."

"What?! He's trying to match her with a prince?" Rev exclaimed.

"That's what I said. She's really upset over this. She misses us a lot."

"Has she tried talking to her father about it?" Zadavia asked.

"Yes, but he's ignoring her. I wish there was something I could do to help her."

"Don't worry Tech, I'm sure he'll realize how Cassidy feels about it." Zadavia set her hand on Tech's shoulder.

"Thanks. I think I'll go work in the lab for a while now." Tech put his plate on the kitchen counter and left.

They all looked at each other with worried expressions. Tech had not eaten anything.

"He's going to work himself to death if he doesn't take a break soon." Ace pointed out.

"And he's not going to take a break until Cassidy's back." Duck added.

"We've gotta do something!" Rev exclaimed

"There's not much we can do. Only hope that Cassidy can figure out a way to convince her father to let her stay with us." Zadavia said.

"This whole thing doesn't seem fair! Cassidy should be able to choose what she wants to do." Lexi folded her arms.

"True, it's not fair to Cassidy, but the Sarians have been doing it for years. It's their tradition."

.**PINK TRIANGLE.**

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about this doesn't seem right_

Cassidy sighed as she walked out of her room. Her father walked up to her. "Aurora, may I talk to you?"

_These days_

_My feelings keep getting in the way_

"Sure, father."

"I just want to know, why did you get upset when I introduced you to Prince Edward's parents?"

_Whenever I try to explain_

_You just ignore me anyway_

"Because, you broke your promise."

"What promise?"

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me_

"You promised you wouldn't pressure me into the whole princess thing."

_You'll be okay_

"But, why don't you want to do this?"

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

"Because, it doesn't feel right to me. I'm not cut out to be a princess."

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this world someday_

"Aurora, you must give up this child-like nonsense about being a superhero."

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

"It's not nonsense! My friends and I saved people's lives! It's who we are!"

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

"But, you're here now, so just forget about your friends and give this another try."

_So_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

"How am I supposed to forget? They're the only friends I have!"

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

"But, Aurora, you're a princess now, look." He led her up to one of the many large mirrors in the hall. When Cassidy saw her reflection, a pang of homesickness washed over her. She clutched her sides and backed away from the mirror. "Aurora? What is the matter?"

_We might find our place in this world someday_

"This... this isn't me." She whispered, pointing to her reflection.

_But at least for now_

"But, of course it is."

_I wanna go my own way_

"No! No it isn't! You may be able to change what I wear, but you can't change who I am!" With that, Cassidy turned and ran towards her room. She locked the door behind her, flung herself on to her bed, and sobbed into her pillow. _'Tech, Rev, Lexi, Ace, Slam, Duck, I miss you guys so much_.' A plan formed in her mind._ 'There's only one thing I can do, run away.'_ She sat up with a determined look on her face. _'If I pulled it off when I was twelve, I should have no problem now.'_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

As she changed out of the dress she was wearing, tears began forming in her eyes. It broke her heart to leave her family, but she couldn't stand being separated from Tech any longer. _'Maybe Father will realize that I'm serious about staying in Acmetropolis.'_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

Cassidy waited until it was dark outside, then put her plan into action. She opened her bedroom window, grabbed her backpack, and balanced herself on the windowsill.

_We might find our place in this world someday_

She glanced back for a second. _'I'm sorry, Father, Maria, Andrew, but I don't belong here. I gotta go my own way. I'll miss you.'_

_But at least for now_

She jumped down from her perch and landed silently on the pathway surrounding the palace. She ran and vaulted herself over the short wall nearby. She smiled as she remembered Lexi teaching her how to do that. She kept running untill she reached the large, metal gates. Cassidy closed her eyes and carefully slipped through the gates. Finally, she was free! Her heart soared at the thought of seeing Tech and the others again. She jogged away, hoping that she could find someone who could help her get to Acmetropolis.

_I gotta go my own way_

Meanwhile, from one of the other bedroom windows, a pair of dark eyes was watching Cassidy leave. "Perfect, now that 'father's pet' is gone, I can put my plan into action."

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

**(End Chapter)**

**Any guesses on who the mysterious bad guy is?**


	6. Sibling Rivalry

**WARNING: you're about to see a side of Cassidy you have never seen before. Trust me, it ain't pretty...**

**Chapter 6: "Sibling Rivalry"**

"Hello, I am reporting live from downtown Acmetropolis where the city is being attacked by the joint forces of Mallory Mastermind, Massive, and Weathervane! All police attempts to stop the mayhem have failed! Our only hope is that the former Loonatics will be able to save us! It seems that the government was mistaken with their belief that Acmetropolis doesn't need the Loonatics!" The news reporter lady was cut off when the camera was destroyed.

"Well, you heard the news lady! Let's jet!" Ace ordered.

"Finally, we can do something to convince the government that they made a huge mistake!" Duck pointed out.

"Then maybe we can get Cassidy back!" Lexi shouted with joy.

"Then Tech will be happy again!" Rev blurted excitedly.

Just then, Tech walked into the room. "Speak of the devil..." Duck murmered.

"Eh, Tech, old buddy, how do you feel 'bout a little savin-the-city fun again?" Ace asked.

"But I thought we weren't allowed." Tech replied, confused.

"We are the Loonatics, whether the government agrees or not. Acmetropolis needs us."

Tech thought for a moment. "All right, I'm in. What's the plan?"

**.YELLOW TRIANGLE.**

"Aww, it's so nice to see you again, Tech." Mallory laughed. "Hmm... where's your little girlfriend... oh, what was her name? Heidi"

Tech growled. "Her name is Cassidy"

"I wouldn't be suprised if she ran off on you. You never were good at commitment." Mallory taunted.

Tech felt it again, the pain in his stomach everytime he thought about Cassidy._ 'No, I will not let Mallory get to me. No matter what. I promised Cassidy that we would be together again. I can't let her down.'_

**.GREEN TRIANGLE.**

"Brrrr..." Cassidy shivered as the bitter wind whiped right through her thin t-shirt. She felt like an idiot, not bringing something warmer to wear. Then, an idea popped into her head. She hadn't touched her backpack since she left Acmetropolis, because when she tried, a wave of homesickness attacked her. She knelt down and searched her backpack for something to keep herself warm. Much to her suprise, she found Tech's jacket. Clutching it tightly, she put it on.

A peice of paper fell from the collar. Cassidy grabbed it. On the paper were these words, in Tech's unmistakable handwriting:

_Dear Cassidy,  
_

_I see you found my goodbye gift. I will miss you. I hope that you're happy on Sari. I also hope that you will never forget us, because I know we will never forget you. Goodbye, Cassidy. I will think of you every day.  
_

_Tech E. Coyote_

Cassidy bit her lip. Her heart ached to be with him again. Just then, she heard a comotion coming from the palace. Wondering what was happening, she ran towards it, but kept out of sight.

"Princess Aurora!" She heard shouting from the gate.

"Oliver? What's the matter?" Cassidy asked.

The butler rushed up to her in panic. "The Starzians attacked! They've kidnapped your father and sister!" He gasped.

Cassidy growled. "They're gonna wish they hadn't. Where is Prince Edward?"

"Here I am, darling." Prince Edward appeared from behind Oliver. He stepped up to Cassidy and put his arm around her waist. "Fear not, I shall go and rescue the King and your sister. Then, I shall wisk you, the beautiful princess, away. And we shall live happily ever after, do you not agree?"

Cassidy had had about enough of him. "Remove you hand now before I am forced to rip it off and beat you with it."

Prince Edward looked at her in suprise and let her go. "But, Aurora..."

Cassidy gave him a warning glare. "Don't touch me..."

He frowned. "Fine, but we must hurry!" He ran towards the gate.

"Wait!" Cassidy called after him. "Are you crazy?" He gave her a confused look. "We have to sneak in, from the back. If they see us coming, then they'll be able to get back-up, making it impossible for us to penatrate their forces or rescue Father and Maria."

Prince Edward snorted. "Who was the looney who gave you that idea?"

Cassidy growled. "Ace Bunny." "Oh, well, I still say we should go this way."

"Go ahead, I'll just have to rescue you later."

Prince Edward ignored her and kept running. Cassidy sighed and snuck around the back of the palace. Crawling through the ventilation system, she found a spot she thought was safe to drop through. She krept through the darkness of the palace when suddenly, something or someone crept up behind her and pined her tightly against the wall.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"What? Do you not recognize family?" Came the reply.

"Andrew? What are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge." He clamped his hands tightly around her neck.

Cassidy gasped for air. "What?"

"What? Well, you are the reason. Before you came along, I was supposed to be heir to the throne. But, when you came back, father completly ignored me. He was only concerned about his daughters. I was supposed to be the next King of Sari, not Edward. But, that's going to change." He hissed, letting go of her. Cassidy fell to her knees. "Take her away." He ordered to no one in particular. Then, he changed his mind. "On second thought, bring her with me."

Cassidy was grabbed roughly by two Starzian soldiers. "You... you were the Starzian cheif?"

"You're smarter than you acted, coming to rescue father and Maria."

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

"Duck! Look out!" Ace yelled to the mallard who was being used as target pratice by Weathervane.

Duck quacked himself out of the way of Weathervan'e lightning bolts and landed on top of Slam. "Hey!" Slam protested.

"Tech! Are you almost done with that trap?" Ace called into his communicator. Suddenly, the ground under him exploded when Weathervane's lightning bolt hit it, sending the rabbit flying. Ace landed roughly a few feet from Tech. But, what came from Ace's communicator was not Tech's voice.

"Haven't you forgotten someone?"

"What? Who the heck are you?" Ace asked. Tech stepped closer, having overheard.

The video on Ace's wrist communicator showed a person dressed in a long cape with a hood that covered his face. Beside him were two coyote anthros, dressed in armor. The soldiers were trying to hold their captive still.

"Cassidy?" Both boys gasped at the sight of her, struggling to free herself from the soldiers' grips.

Hearing their voices, Cassidy's head shot up. "Tech? Ace?"

"Are you okay?" Tech asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, for the most part." Cassidy answered, gesturing to the two who had her in death grip.

"That is, for now..." The hooded figure put in.

"Cassidy! Watch out!' Tech and Ace gasped.

Before Cassidy could react, something hit her in the back of her head. She wasn't sure what, though. She slowly fainted to the ground. Then, the communicator cut out.

_'Cassidy's in trouble! I have to help her!'_

(**End Chapter)**

**It's kinda obvious who thought that last line.**

**Anyway, GASP WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? STAY TUNNED!**


	7. Bittersweet Reunion

**Chapter 7: "Bittersweet Reunion"**

"Okay, team, listen up!" Ace called into his communicator. "We've got a change of plans. Cassidy's gotten herself into a bit of trouble, so Tech's gonna go ahead of us and help her out. Once we're done here, we'll head up and see what's goin' on. All right?" 

"Okay!" Came three replies.

"We're having trouble taking these guys down as it is! How are we gonna do it if one of us is gone?" Duck complained.

"Calm down, Duck. Tech finshed his trap, so all we've gotta do is corner these guys, then we've got 'em! Now, let's hit it, Loonatics"

** .ORANGE TRIANGLE**.

Cassidy's eyes flickered open. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Ow... man, that hurt." She looked around. She wasn't in the palace anymore. She was in the bushes nearby Sari's main road.

"Cassidy! Cassidy!" She could hear her name being called.

Cassidy turned around in suprise. "Tech? Is... is that you?"

Tech smiled and stretched out his arms. "The one and only."

Cassidy gave a happy squeal and ran to meet him. Tech laughed and hugged her back. "I see you haven't forgotten me yet."

_'How could I forget you?'_ Cassidy giggled at the thought. Was he not the one who saved her life on several different occassions? Was he not the only one who fully trusted her when King John exposed her as a princess, heiress to the throne? Was he not the one whom she loved? The one whom she continuously thought about? "Oh, Tech, I thought I'd never see you again."

"I promised you we'd meet again. I never break my promises."

"I'm so glad you're here. We have to hurry! Andrew's holding father and Maria hostage!"

"Wait a minute. Andrew?" Tech repeated, confused. "You'd better bring me up to speed, sounds like a I missed a lot."

"Andrew is the Starzian cheif! He gathered his arm to help him take over the kingdom."

"I was right. I did miss a lot. Well, lead the way."

** .GREEN TRIANGLE**.

Tech and Cassidy quietly snuck though the dark halls of the palace. In one room, there was a light, and a cage. In it were King John, Maria, and Prince Edward.

"Prince Edward? How did you get in there?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, uh.. my plan didn't quite work out..." He began.

Cassidy sighed. "I can only think of four words to say to you right now..."

"What?" Edward asked, hoping that they were the words he was thinking of.

"I. Told. You. So!"

** KABOOM!**

Something exploded from behind Tech and Cassidy, and the two went tumbling a few feet. They quickly hid behind a statue of some sort. "What's the plan?"

Tech glanced around the statue and analyzed the situation. "Okay, how about you deal with your brother, and I'll help your family, then I'll join you."

"Sounds good." Cassidy stood up and lept out of the hiding place. Andrew fired at her, but she dodged each one.

"Wanna know what I hate, sis?" Andrew asked.

"When somebody kidnaps your family?" Cassidy guessed, pointing out her feelings on the subject.

"When somebody doesn't know when to give up." He fired another black ball at her.

Meanwhile, Tech snuck up to the cage where King John, Maria, and Prince Edward wre being held. His hands and eyes glowed green as he attempted to bend the metal out of proportion, but it took no affect. "These bars must be designed with magentic-resitant materials. I'm going to have to get serious." He searched his backpack in hope of finding something to help him.

"I don't understand! Why are you blaming me?" Cassidy asked as she dodged another energy ball. "I didn't know that my coming back would affect how you were treated. Besides, it wasn't my choice to come back."

"It doesn't matter. I will be King of Sari."

Finally, Cassidy was close enough to leap at Andrew. He dodged her and threw a punch at her, which she blocked. She then returned a punch at him.

"I must give you credit, you're a pretty good fighter." Andrew said.

"I learned from the best."

"Since we are so evenly matched, how about I make this fight a little bit more interesting?" Andrew offered.

Cassidy did not like the sound of his voice when he said that. "What do you mean?"

"Either you hand yourself over, or Tech, Father, and Maria die."

Cassidy's eyes widened. "What a sneaky, dirty, underhanded..."

"Villainous thing to do?" Andrew finished for her. "News flash, sis, I am a villain."

Cassidy charged at him, tackling him down. Andrew easily rolled and flipped her off of him. He stood over her, holding a black ball of energy threatingly. Tech snuck up behind him and kicked him, sending Andrew flying a few feet.

"Step away from my sister, Tech!" Andrew threatened, picking himself up.

"Never!" Tech stepped in front of Cassidy protectively.

"No, Tech! Please, no! He'll kill you!" Cassidy begged. "Let me go instead. Father and Maria still need help!" Cassidy began to walk towards her brother.

Tech grabbed her arm. "No, Cassidy. I won't let him hurt you."

"But, Tech, it wouldn't matter anyway." '_If I can't live my own life, I don't want to live, period.'_

"No, Cassidy! Don't say that! You matter to me more than anything else in the world. And, the others, they miss you."

"Really?"

"Really, Cassidy. I love you."

Tech put his hand behind her head and brashly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss took Cassidy completely by suprise, and she had to grab Tech's shirt to keep from falling over. Tech felt her tipping over, and put his other arm around her.

Andrew blinked, shocked and sickened. A tear fell from Maria's eye, but King Johnathan and Prince Edward were furiated.

When they broke apart, Cassidy took deep breaths, trying to steady her racing heart.

"Well, since neither of you can decide who's gonna sacrifice themself for the other, I will!" Andrew fired.

Right a the last minute, Tech pushed Cassidy out of the way. The blast hit Tech, sending him towards the wall. Tech felt a wave of pain, both physical and emotional, rip right through him. He gave out a low-pitched, bone-chilling howl. His body slammed against the hard surface before landing roughly on the ground.

Cassidy's heart stopped when she heard Tech's howl. She was almost afraid to look, but she did, anyway. Seeing Tech's motionless body, Cassidy gave a horrified scream. "TECH!"

**(END CHAPTER)  
**

**Now you know why I called this chapter, "Bittersweet Reunion"  
**

**(I am an evil person...)**

**WILL TECH BE OKAY? WILL CASSIDY BE ABLE TO CONFESS HER FEELINGS, TOO? WILL THE OTHER LOONATICS MAKE IT IN TIME? WILL ANDREW BE DEFEATED? FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!**

**Cassidy: Oh, dear, she got into the cheese again... -starts stuffing pillowcase full of bricks-**


	8. A Battle Won, A Friend Lost

**Chapter 8: "A Battle Won, A Friend Lost"**

What Cassidy saw next was something she would never forget. Tech's body lay there, motionless. She slowly knelt beside him. Deep cuts and scratches covered him, but, to Cassidy's horror, his regeneration powers did not come into affect. "Tech?" She whispered, stroking his forehead. "Can you hear me?" No reply came. Cassidy began shaking. "No... Tech, please... wake up."

**.PINK TRIANGLE.  
**

"Rev, can you locate Tech and Cassidy?" Ace asked.

"Yep! They're this way!" Rev disappeared. He reappeared a few seconds later. "Hehehe.. sorry."

Lexi's eyes widened. "Uh... Rev? How many people did you pick up on your GPS?"

"Including us? Eleven. Why?"

"Because, including us, I can only hear ten different heartbeats."

The Loonatics stared at each other with the same question in their eyes. "Well, let's hurry!" Ace shouted.

The Loonatics stopped, dead in their tracks, at the sight of Cassidy, cradling a seemingly lifeless Tech in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Rev was the first one by her side. "Oh my gosh! Cassidy? What happened?"

"Easy, Rev, give her some air." Ace said somewhat-calmly.

"My brother..." Cassidy hiccuped inbetween sobs, "he...he killed Tech."

Andrew laughed evily. "Serves you right."

Cassidy closed her eyes, trying to control the pure rage she felt building inside of her. She slowly stood up, fists clenched. "You will pay for what you have done, brother!" She growled, fists and eyes glowing light blue.

"Is that a threat?" Andrew retorted, obviously enjoying messing with his younger sister.

"Why do I have the feeling that he's gonna regret saying that?" Duck asked to no one in particular.

The other Loonatics just stared in shocked silence. They had never seen Cassidy like this. She usually kept her emotions to herself, and had never once gotten angry, not even at Duck.

Rev was just about to rush up to Cassidy's side when Ace grabbed his arm. "It's Cassidy's fight, we have to let her finish it alone."

Rev opened his mouth to speak, but when Ace gave him a stern look, he closed it again.

Andrew charged at Cassidy, knocking her down. Cassidy pushed her feet off the floor and flipped him off. After a few minutes of battling, Andrew had kicked her right in the stomach, sending her into a wall. Then, he pined her tightly against it. "Look on the bright side, sis. Now you'll be able to be with your precious Tech forever."

The fire in Cassidy's eyes faded. She had lost all hope. The pain from the battle and the pain of not being able to breathe were nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart. All in a split second, she had her world turned upside down, and lost someone she loved. Nothing seemed to matter to her anymore.

Suddenly, Andrew was tackled by a blur of yellow-and-black. Cassidy couldn't see who it was, as her vision had become blurry. She fell weakly to her knees. Next thing she knew, Rev was standing beside her, looking worried. "Go help the others.." Cassidy insisted. "I'll be fine."

Rev nodded and zipped off, a plan in his head. He zoomed by Andrew as fast as he could, knocking him over. Seeing himself outnumbered, Andrew wrapped his cloak around him and dissappeared. The Loonatics just stared, not believing what they were seeing. Ace was the first to snap out of it. "Duck, get Cassidy's father and sister and Prince Edward out."

Duck silently obeyed. All of them were quiet, still taking in the recent events. "Cassidy..." Cassidy head shot up when she heard Tech's voice. She rushed to his side, the others not too far behind her.

Tech looked up at them. He half-smiled at them, too weak to do much else. "You guys have been the greatest friends I could ever ask for. Thanks." His gaze turned to Ace. "Ace, it's been an honor working with you."

Ace, trying to control his tears, just simply said. "Like I said to Cassidy, the honor's mine."

Tech glanced at Rev. "Rev, thanks for everything. Take care of Cassidy for me... please?"

"Of course, Tech." That's all that Rev could muster to say.

Using the last bit of strength he had, Tech lifted his hand up and touched Cassidy's cheek. "Cassidy?"

Cassidy gently clutched his hand, tears streaking down her face. "Yes, Tech?"

Tech did not like seeing Cassidy cry. "Hush, Cass. Don't worry, I'll be okay... I... I love you.." Tech's hand dropped and his eyes closed. He gave one last sigh, then moved no more.

Cassidy gasped sharply. "No...please, no."

"TECH! No!no!no!no!no!no! Please don't leave us!" Rev begged.

Ace knelt beside Rev and set his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rev, but... I... I don't think Tech can hear you anymore."

Cassidy burst out in tears. She sank down and buried her face against Tech's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Rev and Maria softly stroked her back, trying to comfort her. Cassidy stopped crying long enough to whisper into Tech's ear. "I love you, too/"

Ace slowly stood up. He hugged Lexi tightly as she quietly cried. Duck and Slam just looked at the floor. King John and Prince Edward simply stood in shocked silence.

Ace finally broke the silence. "Well, I... I guess we should get him home"

**(END CHAPTER)  
Sheesh, I'm crying. And I wrote this!**


	9. Trying, Failing, and Trying Again

**Chapter 9 "Trying, Failing, and Trying Again"**

The trip home was, in reality, short, but to the Loonatics, it seemed like an eternity before they reached Acmetropolis. All of them were unusually quiet, even Rev.

Cassidy bravely tried to swallow her tears so she could help the others. Ace suggested that she take Tech's spot, beside him. "Because someone needs to be there," He claimed, but he actually wanted to keep an eye on the younger girl. He knew how close she and Tech were, and he understood how she felt. Every once in a while, Ace would reach over and squeeze her shoulder encouragingly.  
Much to the other Loonatics' relief and joy, Tech began breathing again. All their hopes soared, but when a week passed and Tech's condition had not raised above 'critical,' they were beginning to run out of it.

The accident had affected Cassidy and Rev the most. Both of them refused to leave the med lab. They had not eaten or slept since they reached Acmetropolis. Cassidy had returned to the state she was in during her first months as a Loonatic. She barely spoke, but pretended that everything was fine so that the others wouldn't worry. But, they were too smart to fall for it. Rev, also, became unusually silent. His voice had lost its bright, cheery tone and its unbelievable speed.

Ace hesitated before entering the med-lab. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. It wouldn't be for any of them, and it hadn't been. "Rev? Cassidy? You guys wanna come out for a bit?"

"No thanks, Ace." Rev replied, his voice slow.

"Okay, I know that the past few days have not been great, but you two have to come out. Look at yourselves! You're thin as twigs!"

"I doesn't matter.." Cassidy answered.

Slam reached out and grabbed Cassidy's arm, trying to bring her with him. Cassidy's eyes sparked a bit as she tried to pull against the Tasmanian devil. But it was no use, and Cassidy bowed her head and turned away from them. "Please, Slam. I... I can't."

Duck nudged Slam's arm, and Slam let go of Cassidy.

"It was my fault, Ace." Cassidy said simply.

"No, you can't blame yourself." Ace insisted.

"Yes, it is! You weren't there! You didn't see what happened!" Cassidy sobbed.

Ace placed his hand on Cassidy's shoulder. "Well, then, tell me."

Cassidy took a deep breath before talking. "Andrew threatened to kill Tech and my family if I didn't hand myself over to him. I... I didn't know what to do. I refused. Andrew got angry. He came close to killing me several times when Tech stepped in to stop him. Andrew fired at me. At me, Ace! That shot shoudn't of hit Tech, it should have hit me! Tech pushed me out of the way before it did. I could have done something. I could have jumped out of the way before Tech had to rescue me, but I didn't! I hesitated. Froze. Thanks to me, Tech might die!"

Ace was about to say something when Duck interrupted him. "Cassidy, if that shot had hit you, you would have been killed instantly. Tech knew that. He also knew that if he was hit, there would be a small chance of him surviving. And he was willing to take it for you because he cares about you... And so do we. Besides, you've seen his vital signs. Heck, we all have. There's a chance he might make it."

Ace, Lexi, Rev, and Slam stared at Duck blankly for a minute. Cassidy thought for a few minutes before looking up at Duck. "You're right. All of you are right. I need to stop blaming myself and focus on helping Tech."

Lexi smiled and hugged Cassidy."That's our Cassidy."

For the first time since they had left Sari, she smiled. "And Tech was right, too."

"How?"

"You guys really are the best friends anyone could ask for. Thanks."

"You've told us that before." Lexi pointed out.

"Because it's true. You guys don't know how much you mean to me. You guys let me in, treated me like family, which is something I barely got as a kid. You helped me out when I was stuck. You gave me something important in my life. And I can't thank you guys enough for it."

"Hey, it's what friends do, help each other out." Ace said. "Are you sure that you don't want to come out?"

Rev just nodded. Cassidy joined him.

"Positive? Cause there's someone who wants to talk to you, Cassidy."

"My father?" She guessed.

Ace rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... yeah."

"I'm sorry, Ace. But, I just can't... I'm not ready to face him. Not yet."

Ace nodded slowly. "I understand." He turned around and led the others out the door.

"Wait!" She called after them. They glanced back at her curiously. "There's something I want you to know. If... if Tech doesn't make it... I'm going back to Sari."

The other Loonatics exchanged worried glances but nodded, then left the room.

But, Zadavia stayed behind, having seen a picture frame on one of the desks. The picture was of Tech, Rev and Cassidy. Rev and Cassidy were laughing, but Tech was trying not to, but failing at the same time.

"You and Tech were really close?" Zadavia noted, glancing at the picture frame before handing it to Rev.

"Yeah, he was my best freind." Rev said slowly. He stared at the picture before passing it to Cassidy.

Cassidy took one look at the picture and had to turn away. A gnawing pain grew in her stomach, and she felt like her heart was being torn. Rev, understanding, put it back on the shelf. Zadavia and Rev exchanged worried glances. "Cassidy? Is there something you want to talk about?"

There was a long pause. Cassidy was trying to decide how to tell them. Finally, she gave in. "I love him."

Rev blinked. He was so confused, he bagan stuttering. "Yoo..ou.. llloove... Te... Tech?"

Cassidy nodded. "For a very long time."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Zadavia questioned.

"I was afraid. Afraid he didn't feel the same. Afraid of messing up our freindship, and somehow affecting the team..." Tears welled up in Cassidy's eyes. "But now..."

Zadavia felt something pulling on her heart. She hesitated before reaching out and hugging Cassidy tightly. Cassidy felt extremely weirded out, her boss giving her a hug, but her emotions conquered the slight wierdness she felt. Zadavia, sensing that Cassidy felt ackward, let go.

Cassidy smiled appreciatively at her. Then she glanced at Rev. "I'm so sorry, Rev. Tech told me that you were his best friend. He told me about the times when you helped him fix something he couldn't, how your attitude cheered him up sometimes."

Rev half-smiled. "Thanks. Tech used to tell me the same stuff about you. I guess that's why us three made a great team in the lab."

Her gaze turned to Tech's unconcsious body. She slipped her hand into Tech's and squeezed it, trying to keep herself from crying again._ 'Oh, Tech, I'm so sorry. How could I have let my brother do this to you?_

As if by magic, Cassidy felt her hand being squeezed, and a rough, weak voice answer her, as though it was reading her thoughts. "It wasn't your fault, Cass."

** (END CHAPTER)**

**-GASPS- COULD IT BE? IS TECH ALLRIGHT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, 'EVERYDAY!'**


	10. Everyday

**Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting (and bugging me) for! Tech and Cassidy's romantic moment. I couldn't help but use the song, "Everyday" from High School Musical 2 for this scene, cause this might be Tech and Cassidy's last time together!**

**Chapter : "Everyday"**

"Tech! Thank goodness that you're awake! Man, we were so worried about you!" Rev exclaimed.

"Sorry that I had you worried." Tech apologized.

"I'm glad to see that you are recovering." Zadavia smiled at Tech. "Rev, how about we go tell the others?" She suggested.

"Sure! Let's go! I bet they'll be really happy to hear this!" Rev disappeared. Zadavia followed him.

"Tech...You're okay." Cassidy whispered, almost not believing what she was seeing.

"Of course. What made you think I wasn't?" Tech smiled at her.

"I think that you being unconscious for a week may have given us that idea." Ace said, entering the room.

"Cassidy, would you mind getting me some water?" Tech asked.

"Sure." Cassidy slowly let go of his hand and walked out of the med lab.

When she entered the main room, she was met by five worried faces. "Is Tech okay?" Lexi asked.

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah, he's going to be fine." Just then, the effects of not sleeping for a week took its toll on her. Cassidy's legs wobbled and her eyes began to droop.

Zadavia picked her up. "Let's put her where she can get some sleep." Lexi led the way to Cassidy's room. Zadavia tucked Cassidy under her light blue blanket. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on her. Her immune system may be severely weakened from lack of sleep." Lexi nodded and left.

Rev decided to go see Tech. When he entered the med lab, Tech looked up. "Where's Cassidy?" He asked.

"In her room, passed out." Tech gave him a confused look. "She hasn't slept or eaten since we returned from Sari." He explained.

"Neither have you, Rev." Ace pointed out. Rev shrugged.

Tech attempted to sit up. "I have to go see her."

Ace stopped him. "I'm sorry, but you're in no condition to get up yet."

"Please, Ace. By the time I am, Cassidy will be half-way to Sari. Please." Tech begged.

Ace sighed. "All right." He turned to Rev. "Come on, Rev, let's help him."

When they reached Cassidy's room, Tech pulled away from Ace and Rev and walked on his own. Zadavia moved so that Tech could sit beside Cassidy. Ace put his hand on Rev's shoulder. "What do you say we leave dem two alone?" Rev nodded and the two left.

Zadavia could feel that Tech felt ackward with her presence. She silently exited the room.

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance_

Tech bent over and kissed her on her cheek. Cassidy's head moved and she whimpered. "Tech..."

"Ssshhh. Go to sleep." He whispered.

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

Hearing his voice, Cassidy's eyes flew open. "Tech?"

"I told you to go to sleep." Tech smiled at her.

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

Cassidy sat up and hugged him. Tech wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to him as he could, never wanting to let her go.

_It's our turn and I'm lovin' where we're at_

Tears of joy streaked down Cassidy's face when she felt Tech's strong arms around her. It made her feel safe and protected, like nobody could harm her or tear her away from him. For the first time ever, Cassidy knew it was true, she loved Tech, and Tech loved her, too, and nobody could change that, not even her father.

_Because this moment's really all we have_

Upon thinking of her father, Cassidy received a sickening feeling in her stomach. She knew that if he found out about this, they would be in trouble. She feared what he might do to Tech.

_Everyday_

_Of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

Tech seemed to sense her fear, and gently stroked her head. _'I will never let him take you away.' _He promised her in his heart. Cassidy sighed and rested her head on Tech's chest. He loved the feeling of her small body pressed against his, the feeling of her head nestled in his chest. It made him feel important to her.

_Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

Tech couldn't help but smile. There had been many moments when he questioned the way he felt for her. However, this time, there was no doubt about it, he loved Cassidy, and Cassidy loved him, too.

_Everyday_

_From right now_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

Cassidy looked up at him. Feeling her head moving, Tech looked down at her. Their noses touched. When Cassidy's dark brown eyes met Tech's olive eyes, Tech once again felt the urge to kiss her. But, this time, there was nothing holding him back, or forcing him to. His hand slid from her head to her cheek and stayed there, keeping her from moving away. But she didn't want to, anyway. 

_Take my hand_

_Together we_

_Will celebrate_

Tech hesitated. _'Go on.' _His heart and mind urged. _'She wants you to. Besides, you might never get this chance again.'_ Cassidy trusted Tech with her life, and on top of that, she wanted to kiss him, but loved him so much that she would wait if he didn't want to.

He wanted to, he just had to tell her something first. Tech stared into her eyes lovingly, and Cassidy returned that look. His fingers gently caressed her cheek. Tech opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

_Celebrate_

_Oh, Everyday_

"Uh... I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

**(end chapter)**

**Uh oh! Who walked in on them? Stay tuned to find out!**


	11. Forbidden Love

**The songs used in this chapter are 1. "Find Yourself In You" By Everlife. 2. "What I've Been Looking For" Reprise by Troy and Gabriella of HSM**

**Chapter 11: "Forbidden Love"**

Not recognizing the voice, Tech's grip on Cassidy tightened. Cassidy could feel his chest vibrating as he gave a low growl. At first, Cassidy was terrified, until she realized whose voice it was. "Maria!"

Her older sister stood in the doorway. "I am so sorry! This place is so different from Sari."

"That's okay. Don't worry, Tech, she's on our side."

Tech sighed with relief and released Cassidy. "I'm glad to hear that. Did you need something, Maria?"

"Well... no, but you boss wants to speak to you. She has an important announcment."

**.BLUE TRIANGLE.**

Zadavia cleared her throat. "I am pleased to announce that, due to your valiant efforts and success in saving Acmetropolis once again, the government was decided to reinstate you all. Welcome back, Loonatics."

For three seconds, absolute silence filled the room as the news sunk in. Then, all that could be heard were the excited shouts from Ace, Lexi, Rev, Tech, Duck, Slam, and Cassidy. Zadavia smiled, enjoying seeing them happy as a team again.

_She never thought that she would_

King John smiled, too. "Congratulations." He offered. "Well, we must be going home now. Come girls."

_Get her second chance_

Cassidy blinked. "What? But, Father, didn't you hear? The team's back. I can't go. I'm needed here." Realizing she was fighting a losing battle, she glanced at the others, hoping for some support.

_Running so far from all she has ever known_

Ace nodded and stepped foward. "It's true, sir. Cassidy is a part of this team. And, well, a team doesn't work without every member."

_Convinced she lost all meaning_

_Where did her dreams go?_

Tech stepped up, as well. "I agree." He stood right beside Cassidy, discretly slipping his hand into hers and squeezing it encouragingly.

_But still she knew that there was something more_

"But, Aurora, you have a place, on Sari. Now, let's go."

Cassidy's gaze turned defiant and she bravely stood her ground. "No."

_Don't be scared_

_There's someone there_

King John blinked, shocked. "What?"

"I can't go. And I won't. I belong here. I'm not leaving."

_To say these words_

_You need to hear_

"But, why?"

_Don't let anybody tell you who you are_

Cassidy gave a small moan. "You're doing it again! You're ignoring me! I've been telling you many times why I want to stay here, but you haven't been listening. And being ignored is exactly the reason why Andrew turned evil... And the reason why I ran away.."

_It's okay to let go_

_You're a shooting star_

"You ran away? Whatever for?"

"Because I was sick of being ignored. I wanted to go home, to Acmetopolis. Like I said to Maria, Sari is a nice place and it's great to be with my real family, but it wasn't home to me."

_Remember all you wished for_

_Believe it will be true_

King John paused, then smiled a bit. "You are so much like your mother..."

Cassidy nodded. "I know. Maria told me about her. She said that mother never gave up, no matter what. That when she felt something wasn't right, she fought against it until it was. And you're right. I am like Mother. Being a princess doesn't feel right to me."

_You will never find yourself anywhere else_

"Why? Why doesn't it feel right to you?"

"You want me to be a princess. Which means changing who I am. And I can't do that. I just... can't."'_Not again. Not after what I went through.'_ Feeling tears building in her eyes, she turned away and left the room.

_You'll find yourself in you_

Slam frowned. "Cassidy upset."

Cassidy's words rung in Tech's head. _'Which means changing who I am. I can't do that.' _That's it! It all made sense to Tech. "Honestly, I don't blame her for being so upset." Tech said without thinking.

Everyone looked at Tech questioningly. "What do you mean, Tech?" Zadavia asked.

Realizing what he said, Tech replied flatly. "Nothing..."

"Last time you said something was 'nothing' it turned out to be something." Ace replied.  
It sunk in that he was the only one who knew. "Well, I'd much rather have Cassidy tell you this, but I think she'll understand... You see, there's more behind Cassidy's unwillingness to change herself than you guys think. When the meteor hit Acmetropolis, a big change came over her. More than her gaining her powers. She was a lot closer to the meteor than any of us, and she was unconscious longer than us. And when she woke up.." Tech paused. "She had nothing"

"You mean, she lost her memory?" King John asked, worried to hear the answer.

"Yes, she spent months trying to rebuild her life. She was still trying when Zadavia had her join us. And, quite a while later, she told me about it. She said that she felt like she knew me, but couldn't remember. Honestly, I couldn't remember, either. Turns out that I had lost a bit of my memory, as well, but not as much as her. She told me what it was like, not knowing anything. She said she was scared, and I can tell that she's scared now. She doesn't want another change. She can't handle it."

Lexi was the first to speak up. "Wow. That's sad. Poor Cassidy, no wonder she's so upset"

King John was silent, not sure what to say.

Tech cut the silence. "I'm going to check on Cassidy." He left the room.

_ It's hard to believe_

Tech slowly opened the door. Cassidy was leaning against her desk, her whole body shaking as she attempted to conform herself. Tech walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "My poor Cassidy." He whispered to her, rubbing her back. Cassidy hugged him back tightly. "I don't understand him. I don't know why he can't see that I don't belong on Sari"

_ That I couldn't see_

"I know. Don't worry, everything will work out." Tech said reassuringly, rocking her back and forth.

Cassidy looked up at him. "Thanks, Tech. You know you didn't have to come after me, right"

"It doesn't matter. I wanted to." Tech stroked her forehead. "You look tired. You should get some sleep."

_You were always there beside me_

"Honestly, Tech, I'm a litle bit... scared to be by myself. I know this sounds wrong, but, could you, maybe, stay with me tonight?"

"I understand. And, yes, I will. I promise. I'm just going to tell the others that you're okay. All right?"

As Tech exited Cassidy's room, he ran into Ace. "How is she?" Ace asked.

"She's fine, just a little tired." Tech faked a yawn. "And so am I. I think I'll get some sleep, too."

Ace glanced at him suspiciously for a moment, but then relaxed. "Okay, goodnight, Tech." Ace walked away

"Goodnight, Chief." To throw any suspicion off him, Tech went to his room first. He waited a few minutes before sneaking into Cassidy's room. It was dark and silent. He found Cassidy already in bed, asleep. 'She must have been really tired to be out that fast.' Tech sat down beside her and gently played with her hair, which felt soft and silky between his fingers.

_Thought I was alone_

Feeling his soft touch, Cassidy woke up. She smiled at him, and felt a comforting warmth growing inside her. Tech smiled back, feeling that same warmth inside.

Cassidy noticed that Tech was wearing his pjs. "Are you planning on staying here all night?"

_With no one to hold_

"I promised you that I would stay with you tonight. And I will. I want to be there for you."

Cassidy smiled again. "You always were." She sat up. "Tech? I have something to tell you."

You were always right beside me Tech sat beside her. "Okay, I'm listening." "You know how I said that I ran away because I was sick of my father not listening to me?" Tech nodded. "Well, that wasn't the whole truth... I was sick of it, but the real reason I ran away was... I.. I couldn't stand being away from you!" She blurted. "I just wanted to be with you again. I love you, Tech."

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

Tech held her close and said in firm, but soft words. "I love you, too, Cassidy."

_ I've never had someone_

They closed their eyes and kissed. Tech's hands remained at Cassidy's waist, while her arms were around his neck. In their minds, memories flew past them. The day they first met, running into each other a couple of times at Acme Tech, the day Zadavia made her a Loonatic, the day they both realized their past together, and the events of the past few weeks. But, none of it mattered to them, anyways. All that mattered was that they were together, right now.

They pulled away from each other. Tech's hand touched Cassidy's cheek. They hugged each other tightly. "I'm not leaving, Tech. No matter what my father says. I'm going to stand up for myself." Cassidy said determindly.

_Who knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

"And I'll be there, cheering you on." Tech replied.

_And I've never found someone_

Cassidy smiled. "Just like that day..." She laid down again. A huge yawn escaped from Tech. "You look as tired as I feel. You should rest, too." Cassidy moved over to make room for him.

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

Tech blinked. "Are you sure?"

_So lonely before_

"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be offering."

Tech smiled and slid under the blankets with her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him. "Goodnight, Cass."

_I finally found_

"Goodnight, Tech."

_What I've been looking for_

**.GREEN TRIANGLE**.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Maria questioned before entering his room.

"Yes, honey. Please come in." King John pulled his oldest daughter into a small hug. "I just have a question to ask you."

"Okay." Maria replied hesitantly.

"When you and Aurora were talking, did she say any one specific reason why she wanted to stay in Acmetropolis so badly?"

"Well, she did say a few. She really missed her freinds... and..."

King John looked her straight in the eye. "Are you trying to hide something?"

Maria began to crack under her father's stern gaze. "Well... she... she said that she was... in love with somebody..."

"Who?" He demanded.

Maria gulped. "Tech."

"WHAT!? This is an OUTRAGE! A Sarian cannot fall in love with an Earthling! It is unheard of!"

"But, father, she's not like us, she grew up on Earth. She has a free spirit, she shouldn't be forced into our rules. It's unfair to her!"

But King John seemed not to hear her. "She has a place here, and she still has to learn it."

"No, father, please! You mustn't do this to her!"

"Now, Maria, I just don't want her to be hurt..."

"I know, I don't, either. And neither does Tech. In fact, if it weren't for him, Cassidy would've been killed! Tech has regeneration powers, Cassidy doesn't. Tech loves Cassidy, you heard him tell her so yourself!" Maria left the room.

_ 'It doesn't matter, because I just don't trust the boy...'_

**(END CHAPTER)**


	12. Secrets

**I know I've already used this song in "Giddy Up, Loonatics!" But I can't help it. I'm a huge HSM fan!**

**Chapter : "Secrets"**

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

The next day passed somewhat normally for the Loonatics. Cassidy's father did not contact them, which made Cassidy relieved. The others watched Tech and Cassidy closely. They had a feeling that something was up between them, but they couldn't figure out what.  
But, it wasn't just Tech and Cassidy they were watching. All of them had been searching for Andrew since they returned from Sari. Andrew had completely dissapeared. They couldn't find a trace of him.

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Later that day, Cassidy was just outside the tower, laying on her back on the grass.

"Isn't it a little cold out for stargazing?"

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

Cassidy sat up. She smiled as she recognized the voice. "Hey, Tech"

Tech walked up and sat beside her. He put his one arm around her. Cassidy sighed and leaned into him. Tech smiled as he remembered the last time they had spent like this, together, just staring at the stars.

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

_ (start flashback)  
_

_ "...Well, all I can suggest is for you to just try it. You'll never get over your fear if you don't try. But, if it's too hard for you, don't worry about it"  
_

_ Cassidy smiled. "Thanks, Tech." She gave him a small hug.  
_

_ "You're welcome." Tech noticed something. Cassidy was shivering. He wasn't suprised. It was already cold out and Cassidy was only wearing her pajamas. He shrugged off the jacket he was wearing and draped it across Cassidy's shoulders.  
_

_ Cassidy blushed. "Thank you"  
_

_ "You're welcome." Tech's mind was now battling to get his mouth to ask her a question. "Uh, Cassidy? Would you...uh... want to, maybe, go to the dance with me. Just as friends?" He blurted out.  
_

_ "Dance? What dance"  
_

_ Tech had forgotten that the girls didn't know. So, he told her what Ben told him. "I was wondering if we could go together, since Rev and Rachelle are, and so are Ace and Lexi, I think"  
_

_ Cassidy pretended to be insulted. "So, you're only asking me because Rachelle and Lexi are already taken"  
_

_ Tech fell for it, and panicked. "No! No, that's not what I"  
_

_ Cassidy giggled. "Calm down, Tech. I was only joking. And, to answer your question, yes, I would love to "  
_

_ "Uh, really? Great"  
_

_ Cassidy stood up. "Well, I'm going inside before my tail freezes"  
_

_ Tech stood up, too. "Okay"  
_

_ When they reached their room doors, the stopped. "Good night Cassidy"  
_

_ "Good night, Tech"  
_

_ (end flashback)_

_  
I know_

_That something has changed_

Tech glanced at Cassidy. She had a worried expression on her face. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just... worried."

"About your father?"

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

"Yeah, I mean, what if he found out about us before we had a chance to tell him? I'd much rather tell him. There's no telling what might happen if he found out by himself."

"So, do you think we should tell him right now?"

_This could be the start of something new_

"Well, that's it. I don't know. If we tell him now, Father will probably still be wound up from last night, but if we wait, there's more of a chance that he'll find out."

_It feels so right to be here with you_

Tech brought her chin up so he gazed straight into her eyes. "Hey now, what happened to my Cassidy? The Cassidy I knew was optimistic, stubborn, and determined. Who are you and what did you do with her?" He said jokingly.

_ And now, looking in your eyes_

Cassidy giggled. "You're right. All we can do is wait. No use worrying over something that might not happen"

"There's the Cassidy I know and love!" Tech laughed, but he meant every word.

_ I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Cassidy moved closer to Tech. Their faces moved closer, till they almost touched.

"I love you, Tech"

"I love you, too, Cassidy"

Suddenly, the door whooshed open and a blur of black-and-red ran around them a couple of times before coming to a stop infront of them.

"Hey guys Ace wants to know what you want on your pizza I bet you're hungry cause I know I am and I don't think either of you have eaten yet so.." Rev stopped. Tech had his one arm around Cassidy, and his other hand was holding hers. He got the feeling that they wanted to be alone. "Uh, you know what, it looks like you two are busy so I'll just tell them the usual okay? Bye!" And with that, he disappeared.

Cassidy giggled. "That was close"

_ I never knew that this could happen till it happened to me_

"Yeah, it was. Now, where were we?" Tech cupped his hand underneath Cassidy's chin and brought her lips to his. He gently put his arms around her and held her close.

_I didn't know it before, by now it's easy to see_

Cassidy kissed him back, practically melting from his soft touch.

_ It's the start of something new_

When they broke apart, Tech smiled slyly. "Besides, when have I ever been wrong?" He said teasingly.

_ It feels so right to be here with you_

Cassidy slapped him. "Tech!" Then they both broke out in laughter.

_And now, looking in your eyes_

"Hmmm... I do believe I get payback for that, right?" He asked playfully, tickling her just below her ribs.

_I feel in my heart_

Cassidy jumped sideways. "TECH! Stop that!" She screeched, trying to bat his hands away. Tech moved closer and continued to tickle her.

_That it's the start of something new_

After a few minutes, Tech let her go. "Well, how's about we go and see if the pizza's here?"

_It feels so right to be here with you_

Tech walked towards the door, but stopped when he realized that Cassidy wasn't following him. "You coming?" He turned around.

_ And now, looking in your eyes_

Cassidy was staring up at the sky, but turned when she heard Tech's voice. "Yeah, I'll be right there"

"Okay." Tech left.

_I feel in my heart_

Cassidy resumed staring at the stars. _'I don't know where you are, Andrew. But, I will find you. And when I do, I will make you pay for what you did to Tech.'_

_The start of something new_

Cassidy then turned around and entered the main room of HQ, where her five best friends, and one true love, were waiting for her. She smiled as they greeted her, armed with pizza.

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new _

**.WHITE TRIANGLE**.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" Zadavia asked as she walked into the computer room of the palace.

"Yes, Your Highness." King John turned around in the chair he was sitting in. He had been studying what was on the computer's screen. "Please, sit down." He gestured to the chair beside him. Zadavia sat down.

"What seems to be the matter?"

"This." He pointed to the computer screen. It was linked to the sattelite that was orbiting Earth. On the screen was Tech and Cassidy. Tech had his arms wrapped around Cassidy's small frame, holding her tight to him.

Zadavia was shocked at King John's actions. "You're spying on your daughter?!"

"Yes, but.."

"But this is wrong!" Zadavia cut him off. "You are invading their privacy!"

"She's my daughter..." He began.

"Yes, but you have no right to do this! This only proves my heart right. Cassidy really is better off staying in Acmetropolis." Zadavia stood up and left.

King John turned and looked at the screen once more. Both Tech and Cassidy were smiling at each other. He had never seen her so happy before. He glared at Tech before shutting the computer off.

** .RED TRIANGLE**.

"I wonder why Cassidy's father wanted to talk to her and Tech." Lexi said. It was the next day, and King John had requested to talk to Cassidy and Tech. Alone.

"I bet he wanted to thank Tech again for saving his and Cassidy's lives." Ace guessed.

Rev was pacing back and forth anxiously. "Calm down, Rev, I'm sure this had nothing to do with what happened last night." He thought out loud. He clamped his own beak shut when he saw Ace, Lexi, Duck and Slam giving him questioning looks.

"What happened last night?" Lexi asked.

"Nothing." Rev lied.

"You saw them kissing last night, didn't you?" Duck asked, suddenly interested.

"No! I did not! It just... uh... looked like they were going to."

Suddenly, Zadavia's hologram showed up. "Where's Tech and Cassidy?" She asked, her voice sounding panicked.

"Talking with her father." Ace answered. "Why?"

"Oh, my. I'm too late!"

"Too late for what?" Lexi asked.

"Does this have to do with last night?" Rev again clamped his beak shut.

"I see you already know." Zadavia said.

Then, the realization hit Lexi. "Wait! She's supposed to be married to one of those princes..."

Ace caught on. "But she doesn't want to..."

"Cause she loves Tech.." Rev added

"And if 'His Majesty' finds out..." Duck continued.

Slam's eyes widened. "Tech and Cassidy are in trouble!"

**(END CHAPTER) **


	13. Playing For Keeps

**Chapter 13 : "Playing For Keeps"**

**Cassidy's POV**

_We're soaring _

_Flying_

All I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest. Father did not sound happy when he asked to speak with Tech and I. Tech sensed my fear and gave my hand a squeeze.

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

My father looked Tech straight in the eye. "If you had just left well enough alone, none of this would have happened! You convinced my daughter to want to return to Acmetropolis! If she had just stayed here, there would be no problem!"

_If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free_

Tech tried to protest. "But, Sir, I..."

"No! I do not believe you! Now, you listen close and you listen good... Stay away from my daughter!"

_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are_

I couldn't stand watching on the sidelines anymore. I stepped in between Tech and her father, fuming. "How dare you accuse Tech of such a thing! He is more than trustworthy and respectful of others, not to mention the kindest and most sincere guy I know! And I love him!"

My father blinked. I waited in silence, almost regretting having lost my temper.

**Tech' POV**

_Creating space between us _

_Till we're separate hearts_

I wasn't sure what would happen next, but I recieved the suprise of my life. Cassidy looked mad. Really mad. I wouldn't doubt it if steam started coming from her ears. I had never ever seen her like this.

_But your faith _

_It gives me strength_

I couldn't believe her father, and I didn't blame Cassidy for losing her temper. Heck, I was proud of her. Without thinking, I stepped beside Cassidy and took her hand. "With all do respect, Sir, I happen to love your daughter very much."

_Strength to believe_

Cassidy looked up at me, eyes filled with relief and joy. I reached out to hold her other hand, but we were stopped by a very angry father. My heart seemed to stop as our hands were torn apart. Silently, we talked to each other, using only our eyes.

_'I'm not going to let him take you away.'_

_'Don't worry, I'm not giving up.'_

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you, too.'_

**Cassidy's POV**

_We're breaking free!_

My father stepped in between us, shoving Tech away from me. He was about to speak when I heard a voice that I hoped so hard I'd never hear again.

"I'm here, so what's the..." He broke off when he saw me.

_We're soaring _

_Flying_

_'Darnnit!'_ I winced. My ears were correct. It was Prince Edward.

"Greetings, Aurora. I was hoping I'd see you again soon." He stepped up to me, gently taking my hand. I immediately pulled away from him. If he hadn't gotten the message the last time, then he's gonna get it this time. No doubt about it.

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

He seemingly ignored it. "Are you not excited? Our special day is fast approaching!"

"What?" I gasped, horrified.

"Why, our wedding day, of course!"

"WHAT!?"

_If we're trying _

_We're breaking free_

"Aurora, please, calm down..."

"Calm down? How can I calm down if I'm being ignored and being pushed into things against my will?"

Prince Edward put his arm around me, smiling. "Don't worry, you'll like it."

_Can't you feel it building _

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled into Tech's strong, protective arms.

**Tech's POV**

_Connected by a feeling _

_Oh, in the very soul_

_'How dare he do that to her!'_ I thought, becoming more and more angry by the minute. I instinctively shoved Edward away from Cassidy, and hugging her close to me. There was no way I was giving up without a fight.

"What are you doing?!" Cassidy's father boomed.

_Rising till it lifts us up _

_So everyone can see _

"What someone who loves her would do," I said, mustering all the courage I could. "Protecting her"

**Normal POV**

_We're breaking free!_

Cassidy wrapped her arms around Tech and pressed her face against his chest, with him was the only place she felt safe.

Prince Edward was shocked and ticked. Very ticked. He glared straight at Tech. "How dare you!" He hissed.

_We're soaring _

_Flying _

Tech glared right back at him. Tech was much stronger and larger than Edward, and all of them knew it. Tech stood his ground. He was not going to let him touch Cassidy.

Cassidy straightened up. "No, how dare you!" She retorted. "Ever since I met you, you have faked being nice and done so horribly. Not to mention you've been nothing but rude to every single one of my freinds!"

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

Prince Edward looked slightly offended. "But, Aurora, I thought you loved me."

"I'm sorry to say this so bluntly, but, no. I don't. I never did. And honestly, I don't think you love me, either, at least not for the right reasons. Not like Tech."

_If we're trying _

_We're breaking free_

King John watched this in silence. He wasn't sure what was happening, or why, but he began hearing voices.

_'You matter more to me than anything else in the world...'_

_'Tech doesn't want her to be hurt, either!'_

_'If it weren't for Tech, Cassidy would have been killed!'_

He rubbed his head in confusion, but the voices kept coming.

_'Tech loves Cassidy... you heard him tell her so yourself.'_

_'You want me to change who I am. I can't do that. I just... can't.'_

He silently exited the room and walked into the bathroom. He splashed cold water over his face.

Meanwhile, Edward was taking in what Cassidy had said. At first, he looked offended, then went furious. "Fine! I don't need this! There are hundreds of other girls like you!" He stormed out of the room.

_Running!  
_

_Climbing!_

Tech smirked. "Good luck finding one who will put up with you." He murmered. Cassidy giggled. Then she realized that her father had left the room, and all was silent. Only then did the reality of the situation hit her. They could be in major trouble.

_To get to that place to be all that we can be_

Tech glanced worriedly at Cassidy. He had a feeling that something was wrong. "Cassidy? What's the matter"

"Tech, we could be in serious trouble. Who knows what Father's doing!"

_Now's the time _

_So we're breaking free!_

"I'm not sure what to do, Cass." Tech said simply, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not sure..."

"I don't want to leave you again."

_More than hope,  
_

_More than faith_

"I don't want you to leave again, neither. But, I must say, you really gave Edward a tounge-lashing! I never thought I'd be going to you for tips on how to keep Duck in his place!"

_This is truth _

_This is fate_

Cassidy giggled. "Don't get used to it. That side of me only comes out once in a while"

_And together we see it coming_

When King John returned from the bathroom, he stopped, seeing Tech gently holding Cassidy close to him. At first, he was boiling mad, until he saw Cassidy return the embrace. Tech said something to her, and Cassidy laughed. He couldn't hear what, though. Suddenly, he realized something. He had been wrong. Horribly wrong. Tech did not want to hurt her. He was doing the exact opposite.

_'I love you, Cassidy'  
'I love you, too, Tech.'_

King John slapped his forehead._ 'How could I have been so blind?!'_ Cassidy was happy on Acmetropolis with Tech and the others. That is where she belonged. Not on Sari. He stepped into the room. "Cassidy..."

Cassidy and Tech jumped, yet Tech did not let go of her. Cassidy clung even tighter to him.

_More than you,  
_

_More than me_

"I have realized how wrong I was. You were right. You belong on Acmetropolis. I shouldn't force you into things that you are obvoiusly so against. I guess I was being overprotective of you because I didn't want to lose you again. I wanted you in arms' reach. You don't know how hard it was to send you to Acmetropolis."

_Not a want_

_ But a need_

Cassidy stepped up to her father. "It's okay, Father."

"No, it's not. I need to learn to let go and trust better. And that's why I'm letting go of you. You may go home to Acmetropolis, your home."

_Both of us, breaking free!_

"Oh, Father... I... I don't know what to say"

King John knelt so he was eye-level with his daughter. "I am so sorry for the way I've been acting. It was completely uncalled for. I let you, Maria, and Andrew down at the same time. And I understand if you're still mad at me"

_Soaring!_

_Flying!_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

Cassidy shook her head. "No, I could never stay mad to you. Besides, you are the only father I have. And no matter where I am, you'll always be my father. I forgive you." She smiled and reached out to hug her father. He returned the embrace. When he let go of her, Cassidy strode up to Tech. Tech slid his hand into hers and they smiled at each other.

Tech bent over slightly so his nose touched hers, but stopped when King John cleared his throat. "I may have learned to trust others better, but a leopard doesn't change his spots overnight."

_If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free_

Tech's face went red. Cassidy giggled.

King John relaxed a bit. "Now, go on, you two! Before I change my mind!" He threatened jokingly.

"Yes, Sir!" Cassidy chipped in, playing along.

_Running!_

_Climbing!_

_To get to that place to be all that we can be_

"Oh, and, Tech?"

"Yes, Sir?" Tech asked.

_Now's the time _

_So we're breaking free!_

King John smiled. "Take good care of her for me."

_Oh, we're breaking free_

Tech nodded. "Yes, Sir. I won't let you down." He turned to Cassidy. "Come on, Cass. Let's go home."

Cassidy smiled. She liked the sound of that. _'Home. To Acmetropolis.'_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are._

**(END CHAPTER)  
One left! And I do believe that a lot of you will be relieved to know that this is the last you will ever see of Prince Edward.**


	14. Coming Home

**Chapter 13: "Coming Home"**

"Well, that is all I can do. Hopefully it is enough." Maria announced.

"This will not force him into letting Cassidy stay, will it?" Zadavia asked.

"No, ma'am. It will not. It will only help him realize his mistakes, if he is willing to, that is. I can only put words in his mind, I can't make him do it."

Zadavia nodded approvingly.

"Thanks for helpin' us out, Maria. We really don't want Cassidy to leave." Ace said.

"Just how did you do this?" Lexi asked.

Maria just smiled. "Cassidy isn't the only one in our family with superpowers."

"Thank you so much! You don't know how upset Tech was he barely came out of his room it was so sad cause he missed Cassidy so much and we all did and thank you so much for helping us cause I really don't like seeing Tech so upset and I really missed her and I teaming up together to bug Tech to come out of his lab we had so much fun doing that and Tech always eventually gave in..." Rev was stopped when Ace grabbed his beak.

Maria giggled. "I'm glad I could help." Her hologram disappeared.

"Now, all we can do is wait and hope everything goes right." Lexi pointed out.

**.PEACH TRIANGLE.**

_They say that you should follow_

_And chase down what you dream_

Tech stopped and put his hand on the doorway, blocking Cassidy's path.

"What's wrong Tech?" She asked.

_But if you get lost and lose yourself_

_What does it really mean?_

"Nothing, it's just, you know we're goin to have to tell the others about us, right?"

Cassidy giggled playfully. "Us, what?"

_No matter where we're going_

_It starts from where we are_

Tech smiled at her. "You know...us." He bent over and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Cassidy's cheeks turned pink as she feigned innocence. "Oh, that us. And you do know that once we do, Duck will never let us, especially you, hear the end of it, right?"

_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

_And because of you I've got the strength to start_

Tech chuckled. "Do I ever."

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

When the pair walked through the doorway, everyone stood up, the same question in their minds.

"Well, the decision has been made." Tech said flatly.

_Everyday_

_Of our lives_

Everyone held their breath.

A smiled curled on Cassidy's lips. "It looks like you guys are stuck with me now."

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight_

Lexi gave a happy squeal and hugged Cassidy. "I can't believe it!"

Cassidy just laughed as she was tackled by Rev, as well. Slam then decided to make it a group hug by scooping up everyone else and joining Lexi, Cassidy and Rev. Everyone was shouting excitedly.

_Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

Once Slam let go of everyone, they were all still very excited. Cassidy hooked her arms around Tech's neck as he spun her around a couple times. Their noses touched and they smiled at each other

Ace cleared his throat. "Uh.. do you twos want some time alone?"

Lexi and Rev giggled. Duck rolled his eyes and Slam laughed.

_Everyday_

_From right now_

Cassidy blushed. "I guess you can tell what's happened between us, huh?"

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Oh, really? No, we didn't notice at all, cause our heads were encased in blocks of wax." She said scarcastically.

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

Zadavia spoke up. "Normally, due to the circumstances, I would be completely against you being together.." She began.

_Take my hand_

_Together we_

_Will celebrate_

_Oh, everyday_

Everyone was silent. Tech and Cassidy exchanged worried glances. If Zadavia was against them being together, then they never could be.

_We're taking it back_

_We're doing it here_

_Together!_

"However, seeing as how you two have known each other for a long time and that Cassidy's father is not against it, I do believe I have no reason to be, either. That is, as long as you make sure your feelings do not get in the way of your duties."

_It's better like that_

_And stronger now_

_Than ever!_

"Never." They said in unison.

Zadavia smiled. "Then, I am happy for you."

"Thank you, Zadavia."

_We're not gonna lose_

_Cause we get to choose_

"Yeah, me too I think you guys are so perfect for each other especially since you've gone through so much together like what happened to you, Cassidy, after the meteor and how Tech helped you I think that's really sweet." Rev blurted.

_That's how it's gonna be!_

"Wait.. how do you know that? I didn't tell you." Cassidy asked.

Rev blinked. "Oh...uh.. welll... Tech...kinda told us."

_Everyday_

_Of our lives_

"He did?" Cassidy shot a questioning glance at Tech.

"I didn't want to, but they practically forced it out of me." Tech said reassuringly.

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight_

"It's true. And if I had known that it was so personal, I would've told Tech to keep it to himself." Ace came to the rescue.

Cassidy thought for a moment, then smiled. "It's okay. In fact, I'm glad you guys know. And I'm sorry for not telling you in the first place"

"Hey, you had a good reason to." Lexi pointed out. "If that had happened to me, I probably would've been too scared to go anywhere ever again"

"I have to admit, Cassidy, you're a lot braver than you think." Duck offered.

_Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

Cassidy's face turned red and felt tears coming to her eyes. "Thanks so much. I've realized that I am the luckiest girl in the world"

"How is that?" Slam asked.

_Keep the faith_

_Everyday!  
_

_Of our lives_

"I have the seven most amazing friends anyone could ever ask for."

"AWWW!!!!" Slam cooed.

"Ya know what? I think this calls for a celebration!" Ace suggested.

"But, how? The only thing we have here is leftover pizza!" Lexi said

"Not anymore..." Rev pointed at Slam, who was eating the leftover pizza.

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight_

"...Well, I guess that means we're going out! Zadavia, would you like to come?" Ace asked

"Very kind of you, but, unfortunatly, I have business I must attend to. Perhaps another time?" Zadavia apologized as she walked out the door.

Tech grabbed Cassidy's arm. "Cass, I.. I just want to tell you something..."

Ace led the others in the direction of the kitchen, trying to distract them and give Tech and Cassidy some privacy.

_Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_And keep the faith_

"Well, the guys told me about how you dealt with you brother after... the incident. Between that and the way you dealt with your father and Edward, I must say, you've been full of surprises lately." His face looked worried. "I'm just wondering why. Why did you keep everything inside, only to have it come out then?"

"I... I guess.. well.. I was scared. I always kept everything inside, for as long as I can remember. As you know, I was kicked around a lot as a kid, so I never stayed in one family long enough to be able to talk to anybody. I was scared that, once I got over my shyness, that it would happen again. That I would have to leave. I didn't want that to happen."

Tech pulled her close. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. You're here to stay now. And you know that I'll always be there if you want to talk, and the others, too. And you know what?"

"What?" She asked, curious.

_Everyday_

_From right now_

"I'm proud of you. You didn't give into your father until he apologized, and when he did, you took it graciously. You're amazing, and I feel so lucky to know you."

Cassidy smiled at him. "And I feel so lucky to know you. I love you."

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

"I love you, too." Their lips met. Tech's hands lightly held her close to him.

_Take my hand_

_Together we_

_Will celebrate_

Rev, Lexi, and Ace stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching them. They exchanged knowing looks. Just then, Duck walked by, and froze, his face scrunched up in obvious disgust. "EEEWWWW!!!!"

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

_Everyday!_

----------------------------------------------

Two eyes watched the computer screen in front of them. One eye was a greenish color, the other a glowing red. The owner of them frowned as he watched the news report saying that the villains had been captured once again. "Those incompetent fools!" He barked. But his expression changed to that of a person in thought. "Hmm.. funny, though, I never met that 'Andrew' fellow. He does appear to harbor amazing potential. I do believe I should introduce myself, and give him an offer he cannot refuse. Revenge on that little girl who happens to be his sister." He gave a loud, evil laugh.

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!!**

**Hoorays! Tech and Cassidy are together and I've set the stage for "Time Race!"**

**THE MORALE OF THE STORY: Never give up, believe in yourself, cherish friendships, and most importantly, BE YOURSELF!**

**STAY TUNNED FOR: A secret surprise from me to my awesome readers!**


	15. SUPRISE!

**First, I would lie to thank everyone for thier amazing and awesome comments! You guys are the reason I'm still writting! THANKS SO VERY MUCH:)**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

**THE SECRET SURPRISE! WHAT'S LEFT OF MY FANSEASON!**

**Duck's Christmas Wish** - It's Christmas time, and the Loonatics are celebrating it together. But, when Duck learns that the other Loonatics' parents will be visiting, he becomes jealous. He soon stumbles across a shooting star, and a girl who seems willing to help Duck make his wish come true. When Duck mysteriously vanishes, the Loonatics go off in search of him, and they soon run into a few old 'freinds.'

**A Valentine Memory** - Ace, Lexi, Tech and Cassidy go on a double date together on Valentine's Day, and they relate the events of last year's Valentine's Day.

**Time Race Part One: Present** - The villains team up to steal a priceless statue that is actually a time machine. The Loonatics have some very unexpected guests, themselves.

**Time Race Part Two: Past** - The Loonatics must travel into their pasts to stop the villians from destroying the present.

**Time Race Part Three: Future** - The final battle begins. Will the Loonatics finally win?

**Decisions, Decisions, Decisions** - Tech is offered the job of his dream. But, he will have to give up everything else to get it. And when one of Cassidy's 'freinds' steps in and gets a little too close to Tech, Cassidy gets a little jealous. Tech must make his decision fast, before he loses Cassidy forever! (inspired by HSM2)

**Giddy up, Loonatics! 2: Return to Acme West** - The Loonatics are called back to Acme West, this time for a mission. It's not the people visiting the resort that need help, it's the wild horses living in the surrounding forest! The Loonatics soon run into a familiar face, and when she tries to explain, Rev is the only one who will listen. When all goes haywire, the others must learn to trust her, before they're stuck in the forest forever!

**Return To Sari** - Cassidy's father is killed, and all evidence points to Andrew. Cassidy mysteriously vanishes, leaving Tech heartbroken. Only he knows where she is, and he refuses to tell the others. He soon goes off in search of her, but his plan to keep Cassidy and Maria safe backfires. Cassidy learns a secret behind the bracelet her father gave her. A secret that could either kill her or save Sari from her brother. Will Cassidy be able to live up to her Sarian name and her mother's reputation?

**Lost In Darkness** - Tech and Cassidy have gone through almost everything together but they have one last obstacle to overcome - darkness in Tech's past. Guilt and grief clouds Tech's judgement every step of the way, causing him to stumble. Cassidy and Duck may be the only ones to help Tech out of the darkness.

**_Ones That I Might Add:_**

**Space Jam 2** - The Monstars are back, and they want a rematch! They kidnap the Loonatics and force then to play basketball. But it's not just the Loonatics they've kidnapped, but the villians, as well! Now, the Loonatics and the villians must put aside their differences and team up to take the Monstars down!

**Girl's Night Out** - Lexi and Cassidy go to a concert, but find a lot more 'trouble' than they thought!

**Ice Princess** - Cassidy gets a second chance as a figure skater. It soon turns into a all-or-nothing battle between Cassidy and 'The Clones." She must prove herself to be the star Tech and the others believe she is. But, what if her hero isn't there to catch her if she falls?

**(NAME PENDING)** - A miracle happens for the Loonatics. But, their happiness is short-lived when they learn that a group of Starzians are out to avenge Cassidy's brother. It's not Tech or Cassidy they're after, it's their baby girl!

**Please tell me if you are really interested in reading the stories under "Ones I Might Add"**

**Comments, anyone?**


End file.
